In A Dream
by AisyBlade897
Summary: Berkisah tentang seorang anak Adam yang terjebak di suatu tempat asing yang belum pernah diketahuinya. Berharap semua hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan sirna dalam sekelip mata. Hal apa sajakah yang akan menimpanya? Akankah ia dapat kembali ke tempat asalnya?


_Berkisah tentang seorang anak adam yang terjebak di sebuah tempat asing yang tidak diketahuinya. Berharap semua hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan sirna dalam sekelip mata. Hal apa sajakah yang akan menimpanya? Akankah ia dapat kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **In A Dream**_

 _ **Disclaimer;**_

 _Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios._

 _ **Warning;**_

 _Mengandung segala kegajean dan khayalan absurd di dalamnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah tiga hari lebih aku mengalami gangguan tidur. Yah, bukan apa-apa 'sih. Hanya saja, belakangan ini aku selalu terbangun di saat jam-jam tertentu, lepas tengah malam misalnya. Cukup membuat kesal memang, apalagi minggu-minggu ini adalah pekan UTS bagi para pelajar sepertiku. Jadi hal ini sangat menggangguku.

"Aduhh, mataku berat. Sudah jam segini lagi," gumamku mengucek mata. Kupandangi layar smartphoneku yang menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Tanpa basa-basi kututup lembaran buku tebal yang terbuka di tanganku.

 _Flaapp!_

"Oke! Waktunya istirahat!" ujarku sambil memasukkan beberapa buku berbeda ukuran ke dalam tas. Kumatikan lampu belajar dan mulai berjalan ke arah tempat tidur.

 _Brukkk…_

"Hahh~ nyamannya. Punggungku terasa kaku. Kelamaan duduk kali 'ya? Uuhh," -menggeliat.

Sembari berbaring, ku sempatkan untuk mengamati seluk beluk kamarku (semacam kebiasaan sebelum tidur). Dinding kokoh berbalut cat krem, jendela kaca tertutup gorden putih transparan, rak buku minimalis di samping meja belajar, langit-langit sekelam malam dengan hiasan stiker bintang juga miniatur planet yang bergelantungan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sebuah lampu tidur yang berpendar remang di atas sana, juga sebuah lemari kayu di ujung kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Nampak biasa memang.

' _Ehh? Tunggu dulu! Apa aku tadi bilang pintu lemari yang terbuka? Gawat!'_

Kusibakkan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhku dengan kasar, dan mulai berlari untuk hal tak jelas yang kadang diabaikan oleh orang lain.

 _Draap.. draap.. draap.. Sreett!_

 _Gedebug.. Braakk! Grompyaangg~~_

"Aduduh, duduh. Pake acara jatuh pula," gerutuku sambil berusaha mengunci pintu lemari.

Jangan salahkan aku bila terlalu parnoan. Ini semua gara-gara kedua sahabat rese itu yang terus-terusan mencekokiku dengan berbagai jenis serial horror tidak jelas apa tujuannya. Haihh, aku mulai menyesali pemikiran otakku yang terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar berucap 'tidak'.

"Huhh, menyebalkan!" gerutuku pelan sembari membenamkan wajah di atas bantal.

' _Hahh, oke! Lupakan saja semua itu! Sekarang aku harus tidur!'_ batinku mencoba memejamkan mata.

zzzZZZzzz

Gelap, gelap. Hanya kegelapan hampa yang memenuhi penglihatanku saat ini.

' _Aishh, kepalaku pusing. Lagipula, dimana aku? Dan kenapa di sini gelap sekali?'_

"Uhh, hallo~ apa ada seseorang di sini? Atok, apa kau di sana? Kumohon, siapapun hidupkan lampunya! Gelap sekali di sini."

 _Sunyi…_

Bahkan suara jangkrikpun tidak dapat terdengar malam ini. Hanya tiupan angin dingin yang kurasakan berhembus di belakang tengkukku.

' _Uihh, dingin. Aneh sekali di sini, ataukah sedang mati lampu? Tapi, kenapa Atok tidak menyalakan lilin?'_

Kujulurkan kedua tanganku meraba-raba keadaan sekitar, mencoba mencari tumpuan untuk tempatku merayap.

 _Happ!_

Berhasil! Sebuah permukaan datar dengan suhu yang cukup dingin menyambut kehadiran tanganku.

' _Dinding kamar?'_

Yap, itu cukup masuk akal. Aku terus merayap di tepi dinding dengan sebelah tangan yang terjulur ke depan. Setidaknya akan membantu menghindarkanku dari hantaman benda keras yang dapat membentur kepala berhargaku nantinya.

Knop pintu sudah berada di genggaman tangan, ku putar permukaan licinnya dengan hati-hati, terdengarlah suara deritan engsel pintu tua yang sedikit mengganggu kenyamanan telinga.

' _Huhh, harusnya aku menyempatkan diri untuk membubuhkan oli di atasnya, Kuharap Atok tidak terbangun karena hal ini.'_ batinku tak enak hati.

Dengan langkah berjinjit, kuturuni satu persatu anak tangga kayu di hadapanku. Kubuka mata dan telingaku lebar-lebar. Ini sangat membingungkan!

"Ke-kenapa ramai sekali di luar sini?" bingungku menggaruk belakang telinga.

Kaget, tentu saja. Setidaknya, ada 15 sampai 20 pria dewasa yang sedang bercengkrama riuh di ruang keluarga. Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku sama sekali tidak mengenali salah seorangpun diantara mereka.

"Hei, nak. Kenapa kau bengong saja di situ? Ayo kesini! Duduk sama om," ucap seorang pria paruh baya sembari melambaikan tangannya, dia tersenyum lebar dengan keadaan tangan yang memegang segelas anggur (yap! Anggur!).

"I-iya om," gumamku lirih dengan ekspresi muka yang tidak karuan.

' _Uhh, aku benar-benar merasa sedang dirayu oom-oom genit sekarang. Sungguh menjijikkan. Lagipula siapa nih orang? SKSD banget!'_ batinku sweatdroop.

"Ayo, sini," lanjut om itu sambil menepuk sofa malas di sampingnya.

' _Apa boleh buat? Nurut aja dah, hiks.'_

"Emm, maaf nih sebelumnya. Tapi, om-om ini siapa 'yah? Dan ada urusan apa datang ke sini?" tanyaku mencoba sopan. Sedikit bergidik ngeri saat sekejap mendapati perubahan raut muka dari beberapa orang di hadapanku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami sudah tinggal di tempat ini 'sejak dulu'." tegasnya dingin. "Lagipula, kamu itu masih muda, bocah! Seharusnya kau lebih sopan kepada kami yang 'jauh' lebih senior darimu." lanjutnya sarkas.

' _Hii~ serem.'_

"E-ehh, bu-bukan begitu maksud saya, om. Ta-tapi saya hanya ingin sekedar bertanya saja," cicitku sedikit canggung. Sekilas, kulihat ekspresi mereka yang terlihat kembali cerah.

"Ohh, jadi begitu. Hehhe, okelah. Kalau begitu, sekarang kamu keluar saja 'ya," balasnya sambil menepuk pundakku.

' _Hahh? Nggak salah 'nih? Aku disuruh keluar? Dasar raja tega!'_ jeritku dalam hati. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Tidak mungkin 'kan, kalau aku menyuarakannya.

"Hehe, he. I-iya, om. Sa-saya permisi dulu," -ketawa canggung.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," serunya melambaikan tangan. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum kecut.

' _Tiati di jalan katanya? Hiks, bukankah yang tadi itu rumahku~ dasar jahat!'_

 _Blamm!_

"E-ehh? D-dimana ini?"

Hamparan padang rumput luas sejauh mata memandang. Berbagai serangga kecil yang berterbangan, juga cerahnya mentari senja yang bersinar indah di ujung pegunungan. Dari kejauhan, terdengar deburan ombak laut yang menerjang menciptakan alunan harmoni alam yang sungguh menakjubkan.

' _T-tunggu dulu, a-aku...'_

" _AKU DIMANA?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continue…_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Gimana, gimana? Gaje banget 'ya? Huks.. *sob* Sebenernya mau ngelanjutin yang BFG, tapi malah dapet ide buat cerita lain.. (jadinya gini deh) Hehhe, awalnya 'sih, mau ngebuat genre horror.. Tapi malah nyasar jauh ke fantasi.. '-' (maafkan author baru yang labil ini_mulailebay) Tapi nggak papa 'kan? *bow***_

 _ **Dan, oh ya! Fic ini alurnya juga masih dalam proses pengerjaan.. (langsung tancap aja_males buat kerangka) makanya jadinya absurd (sebenernya, semua fic aku sama absurdnya 'sih_mewek) Oke, mungkin cukup 'itu' aja.. (udah panjang soalnya)**_

 _ **Dan seperti biasa, kritik dan saran selalu diterima (asalkan tidak memakai bahasa yang kasar 'ya) Jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan…**_

 _ **Bye bye ^_^**_

 _ **Akhir kata...**_

 _ **¡¿MIND TO REVIEW?!**_


End file.
